Parenthood
by walkeraj
Summary: Bella is a single teenage mother that decides to move in with her dad after she gives birth. Edward is a single teenage father over is very overwhemled. They met. Will they fall in love? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Parenthood**

BPOV

I'm sitting on the bathroom floor right now looking at the positive pregnancy test in my hands. I just can't believe this. That night I was raped was the worst night of my life and now I have to be reminded of it for the rest of my life. I instantly know what I was going to do. I was going to keep my baby. It is not its fault, it didn't ask for its life and I wasn't going to take its life away.

"Oh no."

I can do this. I can be strong. I am going to be the best mother that I can be. At least I think I can. I suddenly heard the front door open. "Bella, are you home?" my mother called out.

"Bathroom" I yelled to her. Tears in my voice.

"Honey, are you ok?" My mothers voice said from behind the door.

"NO" I said. My voice low.

My mother came into the room and saw the test in my hand. Her eyes went wide. She started to cry. " Is it from that night?" she asked.

"Yes" That was the only thing I could say. She came to sit next to me and have me big hug.

" It's going to be ok." my mom told me. I did make me feel better.

"I going to keep the baby." I suddenly said. But I had to get that out.

"Are you sure. That is a big thing to do. Being a parent is really hard." she said.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've always wanted to be a mother so why not start now. I don't think I could live with myself knowing that my baby is out there somewhere being raised by strangers." I said.

"Ok." was the only thing she said. I could tell she had a lot on her mind.

**9 months later**

I can't believe that I just gave birth and I am only 16 years old. I look down at the beautiful baby girl in my arms. " Hello Nessie." I whisper down to her. She opens her eyes to look at me. Blue. I wonder what they are going to be. I hope she has mine. I look over at my mom. She has joy all over her face.

"Mom, I want to go live with dad." She looks at me and just nods. She knows that to many bad memories are here and that I want a fresh start.

So here I am on the plane with a 2 day old baby. I know that I moved really fast but once I had the idea of moving in my head and just wanted to leave then. My dad is picking me up at the airport. He was very supportive of my decision to keep the baby and was very happy to hear that I would be moving in with him. So this is the beginning of a new life. I hope that it is a happy one.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

God. Please, please, please stop crying. I looked over to my 1 week old daughter with tired eyes. She had cried all night and I didn't get any sleep. But, I guess I have to take the responsibility because I caused it. If I hadn't sleep with Tanya, this never would of happened. I can't be to mad though, I love my daughter with everything I have. It's just overwhelming. I get up and pick up my crying child and gently rock her back to sleep. I look at the clock and it's already 6:30. I need to start getting ready for school. I hate having to go to school and leave my daughter but I have to. Plus I have to go see Tanya. I can't stand that bitch. Who just gives birth and says for me to take her and that she doesn't want to see her. Well at least I know that my daughter won't have a bad mother. That does make me feel better.

I just left home and it's my first day back to school since Sophia was born. This is so hard and I only been gone 10 minutes. I pull into the school and park and get out. Everybody is looking at me and whispering but I just walk right past them. I don't care what they have to say about me. I go to my locker and open to get my books. All of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and Jessica is standing there.

"Hey Eddie, how is your day going. I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house this weekend for a little sleepover. From what I heard you are good at those things.? Giving me a little wink. I knew what she was implying and it made me mad. All because it is known that I slept with one girl doesn't mean that I will sleep with everybody. Hell, that night was the first and only time I've ever had sex. But I am known as the player in the school though I never went all the way except that one time and that caused my to be a father. All that is behind me and my focus now is my daughter and school.

"No Jessica, I'd rather not. I need to be home taking care of my child." She cringed at that and walked away. I guess that never crossed her mind.

I kept hearing all day that there is a new student coming. The daughter of the chief if police. She is probably just like every other girl here. A snobby, bitch who will try to be all over me. Wait, I've never meet her so I can't judge her yet. She is supposed to be here next Monday so I guess we will see.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I just got off the plane and am currently riding with my dad to the house. When we got off the plane my dad only had eyes for Nessie. He was so excited he could hardly contain himself. It was pretty funny to watch. "Bella" My dad calls. I didn't realize we had pulled up to the house already. We go inside and it just how I remembered it. Small and cozy. I take Nessie upstairs to put her to sleep. My dad already had the crib and changing table already set up. He put an extra dresser in the room to. I put Nessie in the crib and start to unpack. I start thinking about school in the morning. I am nervous to not to bad. I just hope people don't think that I'm a slut because I have a kid. After I have everything unpacked and in there places I go downstairs to start making dinner. After dinner is made I go up to get Nessie so I can feed her. I sit down at the table holding Nessie feeding her a bottle because I can't feed her the natural way with my dad sitting there.

"This is great Bells." My dad says. "Thanks" I reply.

"Are you excited about school tomorrow?" Now that is a stupid question, who gets excited about school. "Sure" was my reply. That seemed like the simplest reply to end the conversation. After I clean up I go upstairs and get ready for bed. Nessie had fallen asleep in my arms downstairs so I put her in her crib and go take a shower. After I finish I go back to my room and climb into bed and fall asleep instantly.

The next morning I wake up and I am really tired. Nessie woke up about 4 times during the night and this is just to early. I get out of bed and go to my closet and pick out today's outfit. I go take a fast shower while Nessie is still asleep. After I take my shower I wake Nessie up and feed her. I get her and myself ready and than I go downstairs to get breakfast. My dad had already left for work so I sat alone at the kitchen table. After I finish cleaning up I go strap Nessie into the truck that my dad got me and take her to the babysitters. I drop her off and head to school. I park and look around and it looks like I am early. I get out and go to the office to sign in. I walk in and there is an old lady behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and I am new here." I tell her.

"Oh, the Chiefs daughter, welcome, I'm Mrs. Cope. Here is your schedule. Have youy teachers sign it and bring it back here after school. Have a good day." She told me and went back looking at her computer. " Thank you." I tell her. I head off to my first class.

I'm walking down the hall and everybody is looking at me. All of a sudden a pixie like girl is standing in front of me smiling. "Hi, I'm Alice and we are going to be best friends." She says to me. I just look at her in shock. "Bella" I sat back. Finally I find my voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She grabs the schedule out of my hand and frowns. "We don't have any classes together." Alice says sadly. "But we can eat lunch together." Happy at the thought. "Ok." I say back to her. We say bye to each other and head to class.

I'm really glad to have a friend from the very beginning. Alice seems like a really nice girl. I walk into class and hand my schedule to the teacher to sign. He sends me to my seat. "Hi,, my name is Jessica." The girl I sat next to says to me. "You must be Isabella." God, I hate that name. "I like to be called Bella but yes I am." I say to her. She smiles a fake smile. _Great, _I think to myself. I can't wait for this class to be over. The rest of my classes go well. I start to head to lunch. I look around for Alice and Jessica grabs me and starts to pull me to her table. "Um, I sitting with Alice today Jessica." I try to say to her and I spot Alice and walk over to her. I say hi and she squeals and hugs me." Oh Bella, I so happy to see you." Man, she sure is energetic. She pulls me over to her table and there are 4 people already sitting there. One is a blond haired boy with blue eyes. He is sitting next to a huge guy with curly brown hair and brown eyes. The girl next to him was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. That's when I saw him. Bronze and emerald green eyes. I just couldn't stop staring at him. He was so attractive but there was something else that was pulling me to him, I just didn't know what that was.

"Hey guys this is Bella." Alice says to them. "Hi" I whisper. We go and sit down. I of course am sitting next to him. The big one stinks his and out." Hi, I'm Emmett. Alice's brother." "Hi" I say back. The beautiful girl says "Hey, I'm Rosalie." "Hi, I'm Jasper. Rosalie's twin brother." The blond hair boy says to me. "Hello, I'm Edward, Alice's twin brother. It is a pleasure to meet you." The gorgeous man next to me says. I look up at him and we just stare at each other. All of a sudden the bell rings. We get up to go to our final 2 classes.

"So, what class do you have next?" Edward asks me. I look down at my schedule, " Biology." I say back. "Mr. Banner?" he asks me and I nod. " Me to." I was happy and nervous all at the same time. We had to class and the teacher signs my schedule. I turn around and the only available seat is next to Edward. Of course. I go and sit next to him and he smiles at me. The whole class I look over and he is looking back at me. I smile to myself. The bells rings and we say goodbye to each other. After school Alice comes up to me. " Bella, my mom told me that you and your dad are invited to our house for dinner on Friday. Please will you come." Oh. "Well I'll have to talk to my dad about it." She smiles at me says goodbye. I get into my truck and I start to wonder. _They don't know that I am a mother. Will they treat me the same? Will they think I'm a slut. Oh god. _

I pull up to the babysitters and go in to get my daughter. She is only 1 week old but she can already smile and she is smiling at me right now. I hadn't realized how much I missed her until I saw her. It brought tears to my eyes as I hold her to me. I say goodbye to the babysitter and strap Nessie into the truck. I go home and start to make dinner. Nessie is still in her car seat in the center of the kitchen table. I start to make funny faces at her while he laughs at me. I hear my dad pull up just as I finish dinner. I set the table while my dad sits down." Hey Bells, that smells great, Thank you." I smile at him as I put his plate in front of him. He's rocking Nessie while talking to her in a baby voice. I just shake my head. "So dad. Alice Cullen invited us to dinner on Friday." I say in a casual voice. He looks up to me and smiles. "Dr. Cullens family, sure I would love to." "I'll tell her tomorrow that we are coming." I say. After we finish I clean up and take Nessie up stairs to feed her. After I burped her she quickly fell asleep. I finish my homework and run to take a shower. I come back into my room and Nessie is still asleep. I crawl into bed and start to wonder what tomorrow is going to be like. I fall asleep pretty fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I have never so tired in my entire life. Sophia cried all night long. When she finally went to sleep my alarm was going off. I had to go to school today. I only had taken 2 days off when Sophia was born. I get ready and go downstairs to eat breakfast. My mom doesn't work so she takes care of Sophia until I get off of school. "Morning Eddie." Emmett says to me. I'm to tired to say anything about him calling me Eddie. I hated that name. So I just nod at him. I never see Alice before we get in the car because she takes so long getting ready. I finish breakfast and go back upstairs to kiss my daughter goodbye. I am going to miss her but I'm not going to miss the crying. I go out to my car and wait for Alice. Emmett is already there. "So how was your night?" Emmett asks me. I turn my head and glare at him. Don't get me wrong, I love Sophia with all my heart but I am really tired. Alice finally comes outside and gets in. "I can't wait to meet the new girl. We are going to be the best of friends. I just know it." Alice was bouncing in her seat. We finally get to school and we go are separate ways. I go to my English class and lay my head down. I slept through the whole class. I meet Emmett and Rosalie in the hall on our way to lunch.

"Hey Emmett, hey Rosalie." I say to them.

"Hey." They say at the same time. "Alice keeps talking about this new girl. He says she meet her this morning and really liked her. She invited her to sit with us at lunch." Rosalie says. We get to our table and sit down. I look over at the doors and there is this beautiful girl standing there. I never sign somebody so gorgeous before. She is looking around and Jessica comes and starts to drag her to there table. She doesn't seem to want to go. Alice suddenly appears next to her and drags her to our table. So this must be the new girl. This is not what I expected. She comes up to the table.

"Hey guys this is Bella." Alice says to us. I hear Bella whisper a hi. So low I can't hardly hear it. She must be really shy. She comes and sits next to me. She smells amazing. I wonder if she will like me. Who am I kidding. She would never like me. I mean, I'm a single teenage father. Who could like that.

"Hi, I'm Emmett. Alice's brother." Emmett calls in a booming voice. She whispers another hi. "Hey, I'm Rosalie." "Hi, I'm Jasper. Rosalie's twin brother." So now it is my turn to say something.

"Hello, I'm Edward, Alice's twin brother. It is a pleasure to meet you." She looks up at me and I get caught looking into her big brown eyes. They are gorgeous. We just keep looking at each other. I hear the bell ring and am saddened. I don't want her to go.

"So, what class do you have next?" I ask in a casual tone. She looked at her schedule. "Biology" That made me so happy. This was such a small school. She probably was is my class. "Mr. Banner?" I ask her trying not to sound excited. She nodded. "Me to." I say back to her. We walked to class together and I went to sit in my seat. The only chair available was beside me. I was smiling like an idiot. After she had the teacher sign her schedule she came and sat beside me. We didn't have a chance to say anything to each other because the teacher had already started teaching. I couldn't stop looking over at her. She was looking at me to. When the bell rang we said out goodbyes. I went out to my car to wait for my siblings. I saw Alice talking to Bella and it made me kind of jealous. I wanted to be talking to her. I need to get a hang of myself. Alice came bouncing over to me with a big smile on her face. She didn't she anything she just got in the car. Jasper leans into the car and kisses Alice goodbye. I was angry when they first got together but I soon realized that I shouldn't be angry when he made her so happy. They have been dating since Alice was in the 7th grade and Jasper was in the 8th. They were destined to be together forever. Alice was really upset because Jasper was going to graduate this year.

Emmett finally got into the car after a serious make out session with Rosalie. She pull out and Alice starts to talk. "I asked Bella and her father to come to our house for dinner this Friday. I just know that she is going to come. This is going to be so much fun. I can play Bella Barbie with her. We can go shopping." Alice just kept on talking but I just blocked her out. Bella was coming over to my house this weekend. I instantly got nervous. She didn't know that I had a baby. A week old baby at that. What is she going to say about that. She is going to hate me. She probably is going to think I am a player or something. Oh god what am I going to do. My mind was going a million miles an hour. I didn't even realize we had gotten home. Don't ask me how I got home without wrecking. I go inside and my mom is sitting on the couch with Sophia in her arms. I walk over to her and take her. I had missed her so much. She was looking at me with big blue eyes. I wonder what color they are going to be. She starts to cry and I take her into the kitchen to get her a bottle. I heat it up and feed it to her. While I am feeding it to her my mom comes in. "So, we are going to have guests this weekend so it would seem. Your sister seems very excited." my mom says. "Yeah, I meet Bella today, she seems really nice. You are going to like her. It would seem that she will be here a lot if Alice has her way." I say to her with a smile. After Sophia finishes I burp her and she goes to sleep. I go upstairs and put her in her crib. I go back downstairs and start my homework. About an hour later my mom announces that dinner is ready. We all go to the table and sit down. I set the baby monitor beside me in case Sophia starts to cry.

"So Carlisle, Mr. Swan and his daughter are coming over for dinner on Friday." Mom tells dad. "Really Isabella is back in town. I haven't seen her since she was 2. That sounds like fun. I be sure to take off." My dad seemed excited. I didn't know he knew Bella. I hear Alice keep talking but I don't pay attention to what she is saying. I just keep thinking of Bella. Why can't I get her off my mind. I help my mom clean up and head back upstairs. As soon as I walk into my room Sophia wakes up. She doesn't cry though, she just looked up at me. I was so happy that she looked nothing like Tanya. I wouldn't want to have to imagine her everyday. She looked more like me. She had my facial features and my bronze hair. I hope she will have my eyes as well. I pick her up and I go and lay on my bed. I lay Sophia on my chest and start to hum to her. It is a lullaby I made up when I found out Tanya was pregnant. I was scared and happy all at the same time. I knew one thing though, I was going to be there for my baby. She starts to get back to sleep and I continue to hum to her. About an hour later I put her back in her crib and went to take a quick shower. I come back and get ready for bed. I still had Bella on my mind. Will she except that I am a father? I certainly hope so. I quickly fall asleep.

**Author Note: I am going to try and update every other day or every 3 days. Please bear with me. The next chapter they be the dinner seen. They will find out about each other.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

The rest of the week went by and it was nice. I had become really good friends with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. I really liked Edward. He was such a gentlemen.

I hadn't told anybody about Nessie and I decided to just bring Nessie to dinner and that will be it. I just hope they will stay friends with me.

My dad seemed excited about going this weekend. He seemed to really like the Cullen's.

Today was Friday morning and I was getting ready for school. I was nervous to say the least. Will they mad that I hadn't told them. I hope they will understand my hesitation to tell them. I mean that is not something you announce to people when you first meet them and I have only known them for 5 days.

I woke up really early and decided to give Nessie a bath. She just loved the water. After I finished I got her dressed and feed her. I went down stairs and ate breakfast myself. I take Nessie to the babysitters and go to school. Alice is waiting for me.

"Hey Alice, how are you?" I say to her. She is smiling ear to ear. I guess she is excited about tonight.

"Hi Bella, I'm good. Are you excited about tonight. My mom said to be there at 6:00. Ok?" She said in one long breath. I have never seen somebody so happy in my entire life.

" Yeah that is fine and I am excited about tonight to." I say with a smile.

We go up to Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. "Hey everybody. What are you'll up to?" I ask them.

"Hey Bella. I was just talking about tonight." Emmett says to me. He has an evil grin. "I won't give you too bad a time. Maybe." Emmett adds. I just smirk at him.

The warning bell rang and we all went to class. Edward had started to walk me to class.

"Hey Edward. Are you looking forward to tonight?" I ask him. He smiles down at me.

"Yeah I am. I hope you have a good time. I do think that Emmett will mess with you though. He can be kind of an ass." I laugh at that.

"I will be sure to be prepared." He laughs at me.

We are standing in front of my class. We just look at each other. It was like we couldn't move. The bell rings and I snap out of it. We say bye and I go into class.

All the way till lunch I was I kind of a daze. I was so attracted to Edward and I just meet him. I had never meet somebody so nice before. Will he still be nice to me when I bring my daughter to his house tonight.

I go and sit down at the lunch table with everybody else. " Hey guys." I smile at them.

"Hey" they all say back to me. I turn to look at Edward. He has a big smile on his face. He also looked kind of nervous. I wonder why.

I turn to Alice. " Hey Alice, my dad gets off at 6:00. He said he will come straight home and then go to your house." I say with a smile.

"Oh that's fine. I will be sure to tell my mom." Again bouncing in her seat. How Jasper could keep up with I will never now.

We have easy conversation then whole time. I was so happy. I didn't know that I would make friends this easily. I didn't even have this many friends in Arizona.

I keep looking over at Edward and he is looking at me with a smile on his face.

The bell rings and Edward and I go to biology. We go to class and take our seats. The teacher is late so we talked to each other.

"So Edward, what did you do last night?" I ask him. He looks at me.

"Oh, I just hung out with Emmett and did homework. Pretty boring really. I went to sleep around 8:00. How about you?" He says to me.

"Oh I just cooked dinner for my dad and myself. I did my homework. I talked to my mom for a little while. I went to bed around 10:00." I say back to him.

The teacher comes in and he starts class. We watched a movie. I laid my head on the table and kept looking at Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was doing the exact same thing. I smiled to myself.

The bell rang and we got up. Edward walked me to my next class. We said our goodbyes and then he left. I hated gym. I always got injured. Luckily not that bad though.

After school I meet up with everybody in the parking lot. They were all crowded around Emmett's jeep. I walk over to them.

"Bye guys. I will you tonight Alice, Edward, Emmett." Emmett didn't really hear me because he had his mouth glued to Rosalie's.

"Bye Bella. See you tonight. We are going to have some much fun." Alice seemed overjoyed about me coming.

"Bye Bella. I'm looking forward to tonight." Edward smiles at me.

I walk over to my truck and get in. It still surprises me that they haven't noticed the car seat right beside me. But they haven't been near my truck to really see it. They will certainly notice it on Monday.

I get in and go to pick up Nessie. She was out like a light when I picked her up. When we got home I pick her in her bassinette in the living room. I start cleaning up the kitchen and living room. After I finish I take a still sleeping Nessie upstairs and pick her in her crib.

I'm glad she is sleeping now because then she won't be moody at the Cullen's tonight. She cried a lot when she is tired.

I go to my closet and try to figure out what to wear. I had never met Mrs. Cullen and from what I am told have only met Dr. Cullen once when he treated me at the hospital when I was 2.

I finally find something to wear and than go to pick out something for Nessie. I picked out this cute green dress with a flower on the front. It was the first thing I bought when I found out I was pregnant.

It is 5:45 and my dad should be home soon. I get dressed and pick Nessie up and lay her on my bed.

I look down at her and wonder how I got so lucky. If you were to ask me if I had the choice of not being raped. I don't think I would take it. If I wasn't rape I wouldn't have my little girl.

She starts to wake up and smiles up at me. I put her outfit and put some pillows around her just in case. She can't roll over but I don't want to take the chance. I get dressed myself. I look over at the clock and it is 6:00. A few minutes later my dad pulls in the driveway. I go downstairs and put Nessie in her car seat. My dad walks in.

"Hey Bells. You ready to go." my dad says to me.

"Yeah. I just have to grab my coat." I run to grab it and put it on. I grab the car seat and we go outside. We decided to take the cruiser. We all couldn't fit in my truck. I trap her in and we are off.

"So, are you excited Bells?" My dad asks me.

"It's just dinner dad. It is no big deal." I was not in anyway excited. I was scared to death. What are they going to say when I walk in with a kid. Oh god. This all of a sudden hit me.

We pulled into the driveway and Alice comes running out of the house and stops at my car door. She has a big smile on her face. I open the door and she grabs me into a hug.

"Hey Bella. I so glad you could make it. Hey Chief Swan, how are you?" Alice asks my dad. He looks over at her. "Good Alice, is you dad inside?" He asks her back. She nods to him. He goes on inside. I look over at Alice and she is looking into the backseat. I open the back door and take Nessie out. I turn to Alice.

"Alice, I would like you to meet my daughter Nessie." She looks at me with wide eyes. She suddenly starts to smile. I have no idea why but she was smiling ear to ear.

She grabs me and starts to pull inside where her mother is standing in the entry way. I try to give my best smile. She looks straight at Nessie and smiles.

"Oh, you have a beautiful daughter Bella. Goodness where are my manners. I'm Esma, Alice's mother. It is a pleasure to meet you." She put her hand out for me to shake. I reached out and shook it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you to and thank you. She is a beauty." Alice starts pulling me into the living room where there is nobody in there. She turns to me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks me. I blush and look down.

"Well I didn't think that is something you say to people when you first meet them. It is kind of a turn off. Do you hate me now?" I frown at her. She looks at me and smiles.

"Of course I'm not mad at you. You have a surprise waiting for you too." She gives me a weird look. I see Edward come in the room from the corner of my eye. I cringe.

"Hey Edward, I would like you to meet my daughter Nessie." I walk over to him where he looks like a fish trying to breath. Then he runs out of the room and goes upstairs. I turn to Alice and she is smiling. I don't know what is so funny about him running away from me but whatever.

I see Edward come back down and come back into the room. He has a baby in his arms. It looked about the same age as Nessie.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my daughter Sophia." He smiles at me.

Now that is not what I was expecting. I just stare at her. She looks just like her dad. I look up at Edward and grin. This is defiantly going to work out. I just knew it.

I look around and notice that Alice is no where to be found. I turn back to Edward and we go to sit on the couch.

"So Bella, that is not what I was expecting when I came down. But it is not a bad thing so you can stop frowning." I didn't even realize I was frowning and I smiled at him. Well this is awkward.

"I didn't expect you to have a daughter either. I was probably just as shocked as you were. So who is her mom if you don't mind me asking?" I look at him.

"Oh she isn't back to school yet. I don't know if she will ever come back. Her name is Tanya. She's not in her life. When Sophia was born she wouldn't even look at her and demanded they take the baby out of the room. The only reason she had the baby is because I wouldn't let her have an abortion. I could not of made a better choice." Edward seemed so happy.

"Well that sucks. I too am a single mother. One night I was walking home from m friends house. Some guys pulled me into an ally and raped me. About a month later I found out I was pregnant. I don't regret anything though. I have never been happier in my life."

"I am so sorry that happened to you." He says with a sad look on his face.

"Don't be."

Nessie starts to cry and that makes Sophia cry. We both look at each other and smile.

"She is probably hungry. Do you mind if I go heat her up a bottle?" I ask Edward.

"Oh no, that is fine. I think I am going to make one to for Sophia. Do you already have a bottle cause if you don't I can get you one?" He gets up and starts to go to the kitchen.

"No, I have some in the diaper bag. I just need to heat it up." I grab a bottle and we both walk into the kitchen. Edward gets one out of the fridge and he takes the bottle out of my hand. He puts both of them in the microwave. We try to sooth our children while they heat up. After they are down Edward takes them both out and hands me mine.

"Why don't we go back into the living room to feed them." Edward suggests to me. I nod to him.

We walk into the living room and I start to feed Nessie. After they are both done they fall asleep fast.

"You can put Nessie in Sophia's crib so she can sleep while we eat dinner." Edward says.

"That would be great. She can get real cranky when she is tired." Edward takes Sophia and I take Nessie upstairs and lay them down in the crib. They both fall asleep really fast. We hear Edwards mom call to us that dinner is ready and we go downstairs. We take our seats at the dinner table. Everybody else is already there. I sit next to Edward and Alice.

"Hello Bella, I haven't seen you in a long time. It so good to see you. Your father showed me pictures of your daughter. She is really beautiful. She might even beat Edwards daughter." Dr. Cullen smiles at his son.

"Haha." Was the only thing Edward said to his dad. I laughed and smiled a smug smile at Edward.

"Bella you have to spend the night with me sometime. You can bring Nessie to and put her in with Sophia. It will be so much fun. We can go shopping and play dress-up. Oh I can't wait." Alice just kept on rambling.

"Alice I would have to ask Edward if that is ok." I try to tell her.

"That would be fine Bella, you don't even have to ask. Sophia would love a play mate. Even though they are still to young to play." Edward smiles at me.

After dinner the parents say their goodbyes.

"We should get the kids together sometime. Maybe they will be lifelong friends." Edward smirks at me.

"Yeah, how about we wait to do a play date until they can actually play. Well I should go get Nessie." I start to go up the stairs.

Edward stops me. "I'll go get her. I want to check on Sophia. I'll be right back." he runs up the stairs. 2 minutes later he comes back down with a sleeping Nessie in his arms.

"Thanks. I guess I will see you later. Bye Edward." I wave to him and walk out the door.

"Bye. Have a good night." He calls out to me. I see Alice at the car. We say our goodbyes and head home.

"So that was fun. I haven't seen the Cullen's in awhile. So did you have a good time?" My dad asks me.

**Authors Note: I'm hopefully going to have chapter 6 up by Monday. I will try my best.**

"Yeah I did. They took the news well. I didn't expect that about Edward but it was a very good night." I answer back to him with a smile.

We pull up to the house and I take Neisse inside. She is still asleep so I put her in her crib. I go take a shower and get in bed. I go to sleep and dream about Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

After Bella and her dad left I stood there in shock. I couldn't believe that Bella had a child. Since the time I first met her I was thinking she would never like me because I had a child. I wonder if we could have a relationship. Could we handle two newborns. I want to at least try. I'm getting ahead of myself. She may not even like me. I think I am going to ask her out the next time I see her. Yeah I am. I hope she says yes.

"So Edward, you still like Bella?" Alice asks from beside me. I look at her and smile.

"Yes, I do. I think I like her even more now. Goodnight Alice." I head up the stairs and jump in the shower.

I want to get at least a few hours of sleep before Sophia wakes up. When she starts crying she can really wail. I crawl into bed thinking about Bella.

_Could she ever like me? Would she let me be a father to Nessie? Would she be a mother to Sophia? _I start to think about all these things. Whoa, I need to get a hang on myself. She isn't even my girlfriend. I don't even know if she likes me like that or not. I'm just going to have to ask her. I fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up to my baby crying. I look at the clock and it's only 1:00 in the morning. I crawl out of bed and head over to the crib. I pick her up and check to see if she has a dirty diaper. I open it up and look. Yes, that would be why she is crying. I finish changing her and decide to put her into something more comfortable. I pulled out a onesie and dressed her. I put her back in her crib and she went to sleep pretty fast. I got back into back and that was the last thing I remembered.

I woke up at about 8 and grabbed Sophia and took her downstairs. I'm only in my boxers cause I am just going to grab a bottle and feed Sophia than try to go back to sleep. I walk into the kitchen and blush 10 shades of red. Bella is standing in the middle of the kitchen with Nessie in her arms. She is talking to Alice and she looks tires. She turns around when she hears me come in. She looks at me and her eyes roam my entire body. She starts to blush too. Alice laughs at us.

"Bella come over to hang out today Edward. Isn't that great. But shouldn't you get dressed. It's not polite to dress like that with company here." Alice was teasing me.

I didn't know what to do. I needed to feed Sophia but I didn't want to do it in front of Bella while in my boxers. As if Bella could read my mind. She turned to look at me.

"Why don't I take Sophia and feed her while you go get dressed." I kind of felt bad for laying my kid on her but I was just to embarrassed to reject.

"Thanks Bella. I will be sure to be quick. The bottles are in the fridge. Warm it up at…." Bella interrupted me. "I know Edward. I have a baby of my own." She gave me a smile. Right.

I run upstairs and find something to wear. I get dressed and race back downstairs. I stop in the doorway of the kitchen. Bella has Sophia in one are and holding up the bottle with the other. I just stand there watching her. After Sophia is done Bella puts her on her shoulder and burps her. Bella looks down at the ground and my eyes follow. Nessie is in her car seat. Bella grabs the car seat and heads into the living room. I follow her even though she still doesn't know that I am here. She sits down and lays Sophia on the couch. She grabs Nessie and then grabs Sophia and she starts rocking them. They fall asleep within minutes. Bella smiles down at them with love in her eyes.

"You are a natural." Bella screams but lucky doesn't wake up the sleeping babies. I scowls at me.

"Sorry." I smile at her apologetically and she smiles back at me.

"Thank you. I do the best that I can." I go seat beside her and look down at the kids?" She asks me with a small voice.

"Sure. That would be no problem." I say back to her.

"Well Alice wanted to get shopping. I don't want to go but I need to. I am running out of cloths for Nessie. I didn't get a lot when I was pregnant so she has limited stuff. So I guess I will see you later. Bye Edward." She hands me Sophia puts Nessie back into her car seat and heads up to Alice's room. 5 minutes later they go out the front door. I hope tonight will be fun. Maybe I will ask her out tonight. I take Sophia back upstairs and put her back in her crib. I get back into bed and go to sleep.

**Authors Note: I will update next Monday. I am really busy this week and don't have time to update.**


	7. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

This story is going to be hiatus for a little while. I should be back by Christmas. There is a lot going on with my family right now. I am sorry am will come back as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I was so excited about tonight. I really want to get to know Edward more. I really do like him. He seems like such a sweet guy.

"Hey Bella, what about this one?" Alice holds up a pink dress with flowers all over it. It was just to girly.

"I don't know Alice. I don't really like it. To much pink." She starts to pout and gives me a puppy dog face. I can't deny her with that face. "Fine." That was all I said.

This was the fourth store we had been in today. My feet are killing me and my arm is tired from carrying Nessie. She didn't like to be in her stroller.

"Alice I'm hungry, lets go eat." I pouts but heads to the food court. We get something to eat and sit down.

I want to ask Alice about Edward but don't really know how to. I don't want to seem all nosy and in their business.

"Alice, will you tell me about Edward? He told me about him himself but only a few sentences worth of information. You don't have to answer if I'm being to nosy." She doesn't look mad she just smiles at me.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Alice asked with a smile.

"What does he like to do? What is he like? Stuff like that." She nods.

"Well he loves classical music. He plays the piano really well. You should see how many cds he has. He is one of the sweetest guys you could ever meet if he likes you. He can be an ass if he doesn't. Good thing he likes you." Giving me a knowing smile.

"What are you talking about he doesn't like me." My face had to resemble a fire truck.

"Trust me, he likes you. I have never seen him look at another girl like he looked at you. He has a crush on you." She squealed the last part.

I don't say anything. I know he doesn't like me. I mean he is busy taking care of his own kid. He doesn't have enough time to date. I don't know. I guess I will play this by ear. I look up and Alice is still talking but I have no idea what is coming out of her mouth.

I look down at Nessie and she is still fast asleep. She slept through the whole thing. I pick her up and get a bottle out. I don't want to wake her up but if she sleeps all day than she will stay up all night. And I need my sleep.

Alice and I finish and we head to another store. When we are all finished we head back out to the parking lot and get in the car. I am so tired. My legs feel like they are Jell-O.

"So Bella want to spend the night tonight." Alice asks once we get on the road.

"Sure. I'll have to ask my dad and Nessie will have to come too."

He answer

"oh, I know. Call your dad now and we will swing by your house and get you stuff." I pull out my phone and call Charlie. He picks up after a couple of rings.

"Hey Bells, what do you need." He sound like he is in a good mood.

"Alice wanted me to spend the night at her house. Is that ok?" he answers me right away.

"Sure. What are you doing with Nessie?" my dad asks.

"I bringing her with me. Edward said I could use his daughters crib. Well thanks dad. Alice and I are going to swing by the house and than go over to hers. I will see you tomorrow and I love you. Bye" I say to him.

"Ok. Have fun and be safe. I love you too. Bye." he hangs up.

We pull up to my house and I run inside. Alice stays in the car with Nessie so I don't have to take her out. I run upstairs and pack a bag. I grab my toiletries from the bathroom and throw into the bag as well. I run back outside and get into the car.

"Ok. I am done." I buckle my seatbelt and we are on are way.

It is going to be weird staying there. I just hope that it will be fun. I guess I will just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note: I am going to update every Saturday.**


	9. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

I slept as much as I could after Bella left before Sophia woke up. I got about 3 hours of more sleep before I woke up. I got Sophia up and changed her diaper and dressed her. I heard the front door open and I went downstairs. Bella and Alice were in the kitchen getting something to drink. I put Sophia in her rocker in the living room and went to go talk to them.

"Hey guys, did you'll have fun?" They had smiles on their faces so I am guessing that they did.

"Yeah we did. Oh, Bella is spending the night here tonight so Nessie will have to sleep in Sophia's crib. Ok." She didn't make it into a question but a statement. But I didn't mind at all.

"Sure, whenever you want to Bella you can take her up." I told her with a smile and she smiled back at me.

"Thanks that will be great. It probably won't be for a bit. She slept the whole time we were out." She went out to the living room and placed Nessie while still in her car seat next to Sophia and came back into the kitchen.

"So, what are we doing tonight. We should have a movie night. Everybody else should come too. Edward, call Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and tell them to come over." Alice looked so excited.

I got up and went to the phone. I called Emmett first. It rang a couple of times before he answered.

"Hey, what's up Eddie?" I sighed.

"Emmett how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie?"

"To many times to count, what do you want?" He laughed.

"Well Alice wants everybody to come over and watch a movie. Bella is spending the night here and Alice wants you'll here too." I told him.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll be there soon. I will pick up Rosalie and Jasper. See you soon." Emmett hung up without another word.

I went back to the kitchen and told Bella and Alice.

"They will be here soon. You to find a movie and I will take the babies upstairs and pt them to bed. Is that ok Bella?" I looked over to her and she smiled.

"Yeah, that is fine. But what do you think they will sat about me. They don't know about Nessie yet." I hadn't thought about that.

"They will be fine. Probably be shocked but fine." I walked to the living room to get the babies.

I picked them up and started to go upstairs. I put them in the crib and Nessie started to cry. I picked her up and noticed that she needed a diaper change. I laid her out on the changing table and changed her diaper. I put her back in the crib and she fell asleep fast. I turned off the light and went back downstairs. Bella and Alice were in the kitchen making popcorn.

I went and held and helped them with everything else. I got drinks out and put them in the living room. I know they everyone would be here in no time. Just as I was turning on the TV the front door opened. They came into the living room.

"Hey Eddie, what movie are we watching tonight?" Emmet asked me.

"I have no idea. You will have to ask Alice. She is on the kitchen with Bella if you want to ask her." I told him.

Right then I heard a cry from upstairs. I turned to Emmett and told him they I would be back in a minute. I ran upstairs and went to the crib. Nessie was wailing. I picked her up and tried to get her to stop crying. After about 10 minutes I decided to go downstairs with her. I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. Everybody was in there. When I walked through the door everybody turned to look at me. I looked at Bella and she had wide eyes looking at Nessie.

"Eddie, who's that?" I turned to look at Bella again.

"She's mine Emmett." Bella said nervously.

Everybody looked at her. She was looking down at the ground and she was bright red. I looked up and everybody had their mouths wide open.

"Are you serious. Why didn't you tell us?" Rose was the first one to say anything.

"I was to nervous to say anything. I was scared that you'll would think badly of me." She told them.

"Well, we wouldn't of done that. But it's fine. We already have one friend that is a parent. What would one more hurt. What is her name?" Rose asked Bella.

"Nessie. I need to feed her so can you hold on for one minute while I heat up her bottle." Bella went and got out a bottle out of the fridge and heated it up. She came over to me and took Nessie and started to feed her. When she was finished Nessie fell asleep again. I took her from Bella and put her back in the crib in my room. I went back downstairs. Everybody was waiting for me in the living room. I went and sat down beside Bella.

Bella told everybody the same story that she told me and Alice. Everybody excepted Bella and we decided to start the movie.

"So, what movie are we watching Alice?" Emmett asked her.

"The Strangers. I heard that it is really scary. I got it last night." She got up and put the movie in.

It started and I noticed that beside me Bella was looking kind of scared. I was slowly getting closer to me. I put my arm around her shoulders and she looked up at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She snuggled into my side and continued to watch the movie.

At the end of the movie Bella didn't move. I noticed that she had fallen asleep. Everybody got up and left. Alice went upstairs telling me that Jasper was spending the night. I know she was up to something because she had a huge smile on her face when she looked between me and Bella. After she went upstairs I woke Bella up. She looked up at me.

"Alice has Jasper spending the night so you are going to have to stay on my room tonight. You can sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the couch in my room." I told her hoping she wouldn't have a problem with it.

"Yeah that is fine. But you don't have to sleep on the couch. You have a big bed so it wouldn't be bad if we both slept in the bed. If that is ok with you of course." She looked nervous like it took her a lot to say that.

"Yeah, that is fine. I'm tired now so do you want to go up now?"

"Sure." She said back to me.

We got up and went upstairs. Bella had grabbed her bag from the living room and she went to change in my bathroom. After she was done I went in after her to get changed. When I came back in the room she was in the rocking chair beside the crib nursing. I was in shock. I couldn't move or make a sound. She hadn't noticed me so I snuck back into the bathroom. I waited a few minutes and made sure to make a lot of noise while coming back out. When I walked through the door she was halfway to the bed and she looked up and smiled at me. She climbed into bed and I climbed in beside her. I looked over and she was already asleep. She must have been really tired. I just looked at her and decided that I would ask her out tomorrow. I went to sleep with a smile on my face. The babies woke up a couple of times but I made sure to get to them before they woke up Bella. Around 4:00 I went to sleep and don't remember anything else.


	10. Authors Note

Author's Note:

I am finishing my latest chapter and it will be posted tomorrow. I am having trouble. I want your opinions on what to happen in the story. I would really appreciate it. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 9

**B POV**

I opened my eyes and I notice that there were arms wrapped tightly around me. I looked up and Edward was fast asleep. I tried to get his arms from around me but they just tightened more. I just relaxed and decided to wait till he woke up.

About 30 minutes later Edward started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked right at me. I just stared me down and all of a sudden he is kissing me. I didn't react at first due to shock but after a couple of seconds I started to kiss back. He pulled away much to my disappointment.

"I am so sorry Bella. I couldn't stop myself." He looked so sad.

"No. I'm glad you did it. I have been wanting to do that since I met you." He smiled at me and started to kiss me again.

"Bella. I was wondering if you would want to be my girlfriend?" He looked really nervous.

"Yeah. I would." He pulled me into a hug.

I was so happy. I mean I find this amazing guy and he likes me. He is great with Nessie and he doesn't mind that I have her.I would have to start bonding with Sophia.

We lay in each others arms till the babies start to cry. I tell him that I will get them ready while he takes a shower. I get the girls ready and after Edward is done with his shower I go to have one. After I finish I go back into Edward's room.

"Bella. Would like to go out to dinner with me tonight. My mom could watch the girls for us." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I would love to. Only if it is ok with your mom." He smiles back at me.

We go downstairs and while I get the girls fed Edward goes to ask his mom if she could watch the girls tonight. He came back and told me that she would be thrilled to do it. I realized that I needed to call my dad and ask him. I pulled out my phone and called him.

"Hey Bells, what do you need?" My dad asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could go out to dinner with Edward tonight?" I hope he says yes.

There was a long silence before he said anything.

"Sure Bells, just be sure to be careful ok. Call me when you are on your way home." I was so happy.

"Sure dad. Thank you. See you tonight. Bye." I closed my phone and turned to Edward with a smile on my face.

"I take it that he said yes." Edward said. I just smile at him.

"Oh, I get to get you ready for tonight ok?" Alice said out of nowhere. I turn to look at her and she is jumping up and down.

"Sure Alice." I say to her with a smile.

Alice goes running upstairs mumbling about finding something for me to wear. I just turn back to Edward and ignore her.

Edward and I turn get the girls and take them into the living room to play with them. We lay them on the floor and make funny faces at them.

"So where are we going tonight?" I ask Edward as I run my hand over Sophia's head.

"That is a surprise." I frown at him. I hate surprises.

"Please!!!!!!" I ask him again.

"No." That was all he said as he picked up Nessie.

I guess that he wants to bond with Nessie so she will like him. He doesn't have to work so hard because she already loves him. She is usually very picking when people are holding her. But she just seems at home in Edwards arms. I pick up Sophia and start to rock her. She falls asleep in my hand and I look up at Edward and he is smiling at me.

"Sophia loves you." He tell me.

"Nessie loves you too." I tell him with a smile.

We both stand up and go over to the couch. We cuddle with the babies in are arms. Edward turns the TV and we just relax.

We stay like that for a couple of hours and when I looked at the clock it was 5:00. I turn to Edward.

"What time are you going to go?" He turns his focus from the TV to me.

"I was thinking about 6:00. Is that ok with you?" I smile at him.

"Yeah, that's fine. Let me go get ready since we leave in an hour. I hand him the baby and go upstairs.

After I'm ready I go back downstairs and take the babies from Edward so he can get ready. After that I take them and put them in the crib and we go.

I really hope that this is going to be fun. I really like him a lot. I think I may love him already.


	12. Authors Note 2

**Author's Note: **

**I am having trouble writing right now. I will post as soon as possible. Thanks for the patience.**


End file.
